Don't Ask Twice
by megancantdraw
Summary: Short CrissColfer RPF drabble- Glee cast is at a club and Darren is jealous when he sees Chris dancing with another guy. Slight smut


Darren sat alone at the bar, observing his friends and cast mates on the dance floor of the club. As he sipped his drink, he thought about how lucky it was that they had the day off, but then something caught his eye. A very tall, very muscular guy in incredibly tight pants was making his way to the middle of the dance floor, straight towards where Chris was dancing with Lea and Dianna. Darren sat up straight and watched as Chris turned around to dance with the guy, and as Lea and Dianna disappeared into the crowd. He felt his face grow hot and his hand clench tight around the glass he was holding.

"Calm down. They're just dancing. Completely innocent," Darren thought to himself. But the dancing was becoming less and less innocent, and he couldn't take it anymore. Setting his drink back down on the bar, Darren got up and walked straight over to where Chris and the mystery man were dancing.

"Darren—Hey!" Chris said between gasps for breath.

"Hello, Chris. I was wondering if I could step in?" Darren asked sternly.

"Um…well..." Chris began, but before he could finish, Darren had already pushed his dance partner away from him. "I guess so!" he said as he watched the guy walk away with a confused look on his face.

Darren grabbed Chris' hips and pulled him in close. "God, I couldn't stand that guy!" The feeling of Chris' body so close to his was so satisfying it made Darren shiver.

"Do you even know him?" Chris asked.

"No, but I hated seeing you with him. I'm a much better dancer," Darren scoffed.

"Mmmm, 'jealous Darren'. I like." Chris chuckled. "Well, I'm actually glad you stepped in. You looked so worried at the bar, I was afraid you weren't going to have any fun tonight."

Darren could feel the heat building in his hips as he became even more in tune with Chris' movements. He smiled, put his face dangerously close to Chris' and whispered, "Oh, I'm—we're going to have fun tonight. Don't worry." Then he grabbed Chris by the hand and led him off the floor and out of the club.

Chris asked no questions as Darren pushed him into a taxi and gave the driver the address of their hotel. He could feel his heart racing as Darren put his hand on his inner thigh; Darren's leg shook anxiously. When the car pulled up to the hotel, the two all but jumped out and ran through the revolving doors.

Stumbling into an elevator, Darren pushed Chris against the back wall and pressed his lips into Chris' as the doors slid closed behind them. Chris's lips were warm and soft, and Darren felt a sense of relief rush over him, as well as a searing heat in his hips.

Chris groaned and pulled away for a moment to say, "Wow…your face really does taste awesome." He then continued to press his tongue into Darren's mouth and pull his hips even closer.

Before either of them knew it, they somehow managed to find their way down the hall and into Darren's room. Darren thrust his hips into Chris' as he pinned him against the wall opposite the bed. As he did this, Chris swiftly pulled Darren's shirt off his sweaty body and let his hands explore Darren's perfect chest.

Darren breathed, "unnnf" as Chris grabbed a hold of his shoulders and switched positions, pushing Darren against the wall. "Damn, I love it when you take charge of a situation."

"Shhh," Chris whispered as he moved his lips from Darren's mouth, to his neck, to his collarbone, going lower and lower.

Feeling the heat rising from his hips up through the rest of his body, Darren arched his back and wanted to tell him not to stop, but a soft "Chris" was all that managed to escape from his lips. Then he felt Chris pause for a split second, and those sweet, perfect lips were back up against his again.

Darren wanted to pull away and ask why Chris altered his course, but a moment later he could feel Chris effortlessly unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them off his toned hips.

Before making his way back down and dropping to his knees, Chris put his hands back on Darren's chest, leaned in and whispered "You don't have to ask me twice."


End file.
